The present invention relates to a separable coupling for removable engagement of a handle with a pan. The term xe2x80x9cpanxe2x80x9d refers to any utensil such as pans, casseroles, true pots and pans et cetera.
EP-A-0 852 924 discloses a separable coupling for connecting a handle and a pan, which comprises a first member fixable to the pan and a second member fixable to the handle. Said second member has a tongue which can be inserted into a hole provided in a bracket projecting from the first member. An elastically slidable locking means is mounted on said second member in order to keep the first member and second member in the coupled condition. However, the couplings according to the known art have been found not very easy to handle and generally do not ensure a satisfactory level of safety.
The general purpose of the present invention is to make available a coupling low in cost, safe and easy to handle. I view of this purpose it is sought to provide in accordance with the present invention a separable coupling for removably connecting a handle to a pan comprising a first member fixable to the pan and a second member fixable to the handle with the first member comprising a projecting bracket with a hole passing therethrough and the second member comprising a tongue to be inserted in the coupled condition in to said hole so as to traverse it and lie parallel with and beneath the bracket and means for locking the first member to the second member when the tongue is inserted into said hole, characterized in that said means for locking the first member to the second member comprises a cam member which is mounted on the second member to be rotatable towards a locking position in order to press with its first cam surface on an edge of said hole thereby constraining said bracket between said first cam surface and a facing projection of the second member.
To clarify the explanation of the innovative principles of the present invention and its advantages compared with the prior art there is described below with the aid of the annexed drawings a possible embodiment thereof by way of non-limiting example applying said principles. In the drawings: